


A Strange Incident

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Tumblr Works [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Magic, Mpreg, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: an encounter in a strange realm leaves Killian expecting + Emma's reaction.





	A Strange Incident

Killian and Emma had travelled to the foreign realm to assist Henry in one of his adventures. The lad had left Storybrooke to find his own story but he was always open to them joining him from time to time.

When Killian was hit with a blast of magic whilst taking on a foe, he paused momentarily but thought nothing of it when there didn’t seem to be any effect. He was expecting pain or some kind of transformation but there was nothing, so he brushed it off and got to his feet as though nothing had happened.

“You okay?“ Emma called over to him.

“Aye, love, just a scratch.“ he replied and joined his wife to continue the fight.

 

\---

 

“What’s that?“ Emma asked one morning, pressing her hand against his stomach, “It feels like a lump or a growth.“

“It’s probably nothing.“ Killian replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, “We had Chinese last night and I’m always a little bloated after that.“

“Keep an eye on it.“ she told him, “If it doesn’t improve then you need to get it looked at.“

“Aye, Swan, I will.“ he promised, leaning in and distracting her with kisses.

“You need to see a doctor, Killian.“ Emma said, finally putting her foot down on the matter two weeks later when the growth still remained, “If this is serious then the sooner we know what it is, the sooner we can try to stop it.“

Killian nodded, “Aye, love. Make an appointment.“ he agreed with a sigh.

 

\---

 

“What can I do for you?“ Whale asked as Killian shuffled awkwardly into the room after his Swan.

“Killian has, well, he seems to have a growth of some kind.“ Emma explained, “We’re worried it could be cancerous.“

Whale nodded a little and put on his latex gloves, “Where is this suspected growth?“

“My stomach.“ Killian replied, clearing his throat a little as he spoke for the first time. He disliked hospitals and doctors immensely but he’d agreed to be examined for his Swan.

“Alright, come and lie down on my table and I’ll have a little feel around.“ Whale advised, getting to his feet.

Killian climbed up onto the table and lay back, unbuttoning his shirt with his hand.

“I’m only going to press very gently so tell me if something hurts.“ Whale said and waited for Killian’s nod before he put his hands on the man’s abdomen and began to feel around.

“Does that hurt?“ he asked after a couple of minutes, the tips of his fingers pressing into what felt like a growth beneath the skin.

Killian shook his head, “Not at all.“

Whale frowned a little and took a step back, “Stay there, I’m going to get an ultrasound machine and have a look what’s going on inside you.“

“Inside me?“ Killian repeated with a worried frown as he looked over to Emma.

“It’s fine, babe, nothing really goes inside you.“ she assured, coming over to stand with him while Whale retrieved the machine from another room.

“Here we are.“ Whale said, wheeling the machine into the room and shutting the door. He pushed it over to the table and began setting it up.

“This will feel a little cold but it should warm up pretty quickly.“ he said, squeezing out cold gel onto Killian’s stomach and spreading it around with a spreader.

Killian closed his eyes, holding onto his Swan’s hand as the doctor moved the probe backwards and forwards over his stomach. He’d convinced himself that he had cancer and he had no wish to see a tumour that could take him away from his true love.

“Oh my god.“ Emma gasped, “Is that…?“

“It is indeed.“ Whale replied, sounding equally surprised.

Killian kept his eyes clamped shut until a strange pulsing sound played through the speakers of the machine, a  _heartbeat_  he realised. He opened his eyes and looked up at the screen, his eyes widening when he saw what Emma and Whale had.

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones, you’re expecting.“ Whale said with a warm smile, holding the probe still so the image remained stable on the screen.

“Expecting?“ Killian repeated in confusion, “As in, expecting a babe?“

Whale nodded, “Don’t look so shocked, stranger things have happened in the Enchanted Forest.“ he assured, “I’ll be your doctor throughout and I know exactly what to do to get you both through the pregnancy and birth safely.“

Killian looked over to Emma and found her in a state of shock, staring at the image on the screen, “But how…?“ he questioned.

“I imagine that you were hit with some kind of magic or you drank a potion of some-sort that led to an egg being moved from Emma’s body to your own during one of your evenings together.“ Whale explained, “It really is nothing to worry about.“

 

\---

 

Snow responded to the news with excitement, barely reacting at all to the fact that Killian was carrying the child and not Emma.

“Come and sit down.“ she said, taking Killian’s hook and leading him to the sofa, “We’ve got so much to discuss.“

While Snow chatted to a Killian who was so shocked by everything that he could barely speak, Emma joined her father in the kitchen.

“How are you both coping?“ David asked as he made cups of coffee.

Emma shrugged a little, “Killian sways between happiness, worry and panic, whilst I can barely believe it.“ she admitted, “I’m so pleased that he’s alright and that it’s not an illness or something, but this is still pretty serious.“

David nodded, “You’ll get through this, Emma. We’re all here to help.“

“Look at you, you’re already showing!“ Snow exclaimed with excitement, reaching out and pressing her hand against Killian’s stomach, “Are you excited?“

“Aye, just a little shell-shocked.“ he admitted with a humourless chuckle.

“I can imagine.“ she said, reining her excitement in, “I’m here for anything you may need, you know that right?“

“Aye, thanks Mum.“ he replied with a smile, resting his hand over hers.

 

\---

 

The town responded to the Jones’ news well and everyone went out of their way to be kind and helpful to the Saviour and her pirate.

After feeling the first few kicks, the months seemed to fly by. Killian’s bump grew and grew until not even the loosest of shirts could hide its rounded shape from view. Emma initially felt a spike of jealously when he first began to show, wishing that she was the one to carry their child, but as the weeks passed the jealously faded and only love remained.

Killian handled the entire pregnancy in the same way that he handled everything, as though it were just a casual walk along the beach: he spoke and hummed to the bump almost constantly, insisting that he’d read that sound could help with development; he embraced the cravings and the weight gain with humour; he even willingly sat through Snow’s attempt at antenatal classes.

The only day that he showed any kind of worry was the day that the contractions started. He’d woken with the sunrise as always and had barely been stood up for a few seconds when he felt something strange. It wasn’t painful at that particular moment but it certainly wasn’t the kicks that he’d grown used to.

“Swan?“ he asked over breakfast, rubbing the bump gently, “What do contractions feel like?“

Emma almost dropped her glass of orange juice in her rush to put it down on the table and move around to where he was sitting, “Do you think it’s time?“ she asked, resting her hand over his.

“I don’t know.“ Killian admitted with a frown, “But something feels different today.“

 

\---

 

Just 16 hours later, Killian was incredibly familiar with the feeling of contractions and he’d decided that he hated them with a passion.

“He needs to get here soon or I’ll cut it out with my bloody hook!“ he yelled, holding onto the wall as another contraction pulsed through him.

“I told you to sit down!“ Emma exclaimed, holding the phone to her ear with one hand whilst she tried to guide him to sit down with the other.

“I need to stand up, sitting makes it worse.“ he complained, pushing her hand away so he could brace himself on the wall again.

“How are you doing?“ Snow asked, joining them in the bedroom.

“Can you keep an eye on him? I’m on hold with the hospital. Whale’s in surgery.“ Emma explained.

“Of course. We’ll be fine in here, won’t we Killian?“ Snow said with a smile.

“Please tell me you brought a knife to get this thing out, Snow.“ Killian gasped, pressing his forehead against the wall.

Emma made her way out onto the landing, allowing her mother to work her magic and hopefully calm her husband down. She went downstairs and joined her father in the living room.

“Is he alright?“ David asked, concern on his face.

“He’s fine, other than the fact he’s been demanding rum for the past two hours and he’s threatening to cut it out with his hook.“ she sighed, running a hand through her hair, “Whale’s still in surgery.“

“Don’t worry if Whale can’t get here, we can do this without him.“ David reassured her.

“How do you suggest we do that? Do you have any idea how to deliver a baby when the mother is a man who doesn’t have any of the right parts?“ she demanded, her frustration beginning to show.

“Magic is making this whole thing possible, magic will sort it out.“ he said, leaning forward and taking her hand, “Stay calm, everything is going to be fine.“

 

\---

 

“Deep breaths.“ Snow coached, sitting behind her son-in-law and helping him to breathe through the contractions as he leaned against her, “That’s it, you’re doing so well.“

“I don’t think I can wait any longer. It’s coming.“ Killian panted, holding her hand in his, “What do we do? Whale isn’t here.“

“We do this the old fashioned way.“ she soothed, stroking the hair from his forehead, “Don’t be afraid, Killian, we’re all here and we’re all going to help you.“

Emma sprinted upstairs, “Whale’s on his way.“ she announced with a relieved smile, “He says he’ll be no longer than half an hour.“

“He can’t wait that long.“ Snow warned as Killian cried out through another contraction, “Emma, you need to decide if you can do this. If not, then David and I will get him through it.“

Emma’s eyes went wide at the suggestion of her leaving Killian, “I’m not going anywhere.“ she said with determination.

“Good. Go and fetch your father, there’s not a lot of time.“ she urged her daughter as she turned her attention back to her son-in-law, “That’s it, Killian, breathe through it.“

Emma led David into the room and they both waited for instructions from Snow.

“David, I need you to take my place and hold him upright. Emma, you need to hold his hand and get him to focus. I’ll deliver the child.“ Snow decided, moving quickly into action.

David swapped places with her and sat back against the wall, holding Killian’s torso against his own chest, “Relax, mate. You’re alright, not long now.“ he soothed.

Snow covered the pirate’s lower half with a blanket while Emma sat beside her husband and focused on him, trying to ignore his pain and help him to focus.

“Right then, let’s get started.“ Snow said with a reassuring smile.

 

\---

 

Whale arrived just a few minutes too late to find that the hard work had already been done. Killian was slumped back against David, completely exhausted but smiling lovingly down at the newborn in his arms.

“She’s perfect.“ Emma said, completely enraptured with the baby. She reached out and a tear of joy rolled down her cheek as the newborn clenched its hand around her fingers.

“Hope.“ Killian declared with a tired smile, “That’s what we’ll call her. Hope.“

“Hope.“ Emma agreed, leaning in and kissing him gently.


End file.
